


Wet Kisses and Soft Beds

by CacophonyOfWords



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, actually it is a FWP, written for Haru's Birthday Bash over on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacophonyOfWords/pseuds/CacophonyOfWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would probably never admit it, but kisses with Rin in the water were his favorite kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Kisses and Soft Beds

The taxi stopped in front of the building, and Haru said a quick thank you and good night to the driver before following Rin out of the vehicle. He didn’t bother to hide his wide yawn with a hand and decided to use it to scratch behind his neck instead.

“Would you just take off those stupid sunglasses? It’s dark outside,” Rin admonished him, looking at the dark shades Haru had stubbornly put on when they had stepped off the plane.

“The lights were bothering me,” Haru explained calmly but didn’t move the sunglasses from his nose. Grabbing his duffel bag with one hand and the trolley with the other, he followed Rin through the entrance of the building. The national swimming team had just arrived back home from a tournament in the United States, and whoever booked the tickets opted for the route via Europe – which meant that they had been travelling for over thirty hours at that point. Haru would have probably consider sleeping off the next week, but he and Rin had to leave for Iwatobi in a few days to spend their few weeks off there before their trainings resumed in Tokyo and Sydney.

“That’s because you spent the whole flight watching silly creature movies,” said Rin as they stepped in the elevator.

“Spongebob is not silly,” Haru replied, way too passionately. Yes, the lack of sleep was seriously having a toll on him.

“He is a sponge…” Rin pointed out as he pressed the button for the floor with Haru’s apartment.

“Spongebob lives under the sea in a pineapple house,” Haru objected again, realizing that maybe he was really overreacting.

“Whatever,” Rin sighed and motioned for Haru to leave the elevator before him.

When they finally walked inside Haru’s apartment and locked the door behind them, Haru released a sigh of relief before reluctantly looking at the suitcases and duffel bags they had dropped in the genkan. Did they really have to unpack now?

“Come on, Haru,” Rin gave him a smile. “Go start the shower, I’ll go get something to change into and join you,” he suggested before leaning over and kissing Haru’s temple.

Haru barely managed to nod in agreement before dragging himself to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and leaving them in a heap near the washing machine, with his sunglasses on top. The feel of water cascading over his naked shoulders felt like a blessing, the lukewarm temperature washing away the feeling of travel. He quickly lathered himself up with some shower gel before moving onto his hair; years of swimming practice had taught him to shower fast and effectively, and with Rin they had more than once raced to see who was faster at getting ready after a practice – Rin always lost because his hair took more time to dry.

Just when the last studs of shampoo were washed off his hair, Haru felt two arms wrapping around his middle, followed by a pair of warm lips pressed against the back of his neck.

“Feeling better?” Rin asked.

“A bit,” replied Haru and stepped to the corner in order to give Rin space to wash himself. He hissed at the feeling of cold ceramic against his warm skin, but he eventually ignored it and just closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of water echoing against the tiles.

He was probably about to doze off when Rin grabbed his wrist and pulled them close until they were touching chest to chest. Rin’s arms went around his waist as Haru’s automatically wounded around Rin’s shoulders, keeping them pressed together.

“Hey,” Rin smiled, flicking Haru’s nose with his own before pressing a quick peck to Haru’s lips.

Haru just grunted in response before kissing Rin back. He would probably never admit it, but kisses with Rin in the water were his favorite kisses. Either under the shower, in a bath, at the pool or under the rain… but admittedly, the shower ones were the least bothersome to get. Haru wondered if Rin had any idea that he sneaked into Rin’s shower so often exactly because of these kisses.

Reluctantly he pulled back with a soft bite to Rin’s lower lip.

“Enough,” he whispered before turning off the shower. Not that he wanted to stop kissing Rin or disliked the idea of going further – they had just spent weeks away with their national team during which they had barely enough time or strength to kiss for ten minutes straight, let alone getting each other off – Haru was actually itching at the idea of going further, but not when he could barely remember the last time he had slept.

Rin walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips before passing a second one to Haru. They dried up in silence before slipping in the clothes Rin got them – to no surprise to Haru, it was just a pair of underwear, but he was not going to complain, not when he was finally on his way to his bedroom where he would just straight up flop on it and…

“Where is my bed?” Haru asked when they walked into his bedroom.

There was a bed there, in the same spot his bed usually was. But it wasn’t  _Haru’s_ bed. Haru’s bed was small, barely big enough for Haru and Rin to fit on and often Rin ended up just sleeping in the futon. The new one was bigger – not a king size but Haru was sure it was big enough for him to sleep with his limbs spread out and still have some more room.

“Happy Birthday!” was all Rin said, dropping a wet kiss on Haru’s cheek.

Haru looked at him, confused. “My birthday is in two days,” he said, recalling the dinner plans they had with Makoto and the others.

Rin chuckled. “Naaah, we traveled east and shortened our calendar, our plane landed a few minutes into the 30th. Didn’t you notice?” he asked amused.

“Not really,” Haru muttered and took a step forward to the bed. Not only it was wider, but it was also taller and he had to wonder if this was one of those beds with a compartment under where you could store stuff. He’d have to check the next day, now he and wanted to do one thing…

He dropped himself down and planked face first into his apparently new bed, hitting the firmness of the mattress.

“Is this…?” he wondered aloud and let his question linger in the air as he looked at Rin with just one eye open.

“Yup,” Rin nodded. “Remember the last retreat we went with the team? You kept gushing over the mattresses they had so I asked them what kind it was. It’s actually how I got the idea for the present,” he admitted.

“And I guess Makoto helped you getting it here while we were away,” he added and Rin just nodded in response. Haru had given Makoto the keys to his apartment only in case of emergency, but he guessed he would let it slide this one time.

Rin turned off the light in the bedroom and Haru could hear his steps in the dark.

“Scoot over,” Rin said, pushing slightly at Haru’s shoulder.

“No, you’re sleeping on the futon,” Haru deadpanned.

Rin spluttered. “No way, I got you the bed just to avoid sleeping on the futon when I’m staying here.”

“I thought you said you got it because I liked the mattresses at the retreat centre…”

“Haru!”

“Fine,” Haru muttered in fake annoyance and rolled over, feeling Rin pushing the sheet out from under Haru.

“My Loosejaw-kun’s bedding set won’t fit on this bed,” he suddenly said as Rin was settling down on his pillow.

“What a tragic disaster,” Rin snorted back and Haru flicked his arm in the dark, hitting Rin’s nose. “Ouch, Haru!”

“Stop disrespecting Loosejaw-kun, you will offend him,” he said behind a yawn as he turned on his side and tried to make out Rin’s figure in the dark.

“Stop picking fictional creatures over your boyfriend,” Rin said back.

“We’ll see,” Haru muttered as he moved forward again, leaning his head on Rin’s shoulder and putting an arm around Rin’s chest.

“You know that the bed is big enough for us to sleep without being tangled as a pretzel?”

“I know.”

“Okay,” Rin said and Haru could hear the smile in his voice. “Good night,” he whispered placing one last kiss on Haru’s forehead.

“Good night, Rin.”

A few moments of silence passed before Rin’s voice was heard again.

“Hey, Haru?”

“Hm?”

“We’re christening the bed in the morning,  _right_?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank matsuoka-lin over at tumblr for continuing her work as comma finder for me (aka she's the beta). Also, if you're in the mood to read (or reread) a hot fic with Rin and Haru trying out new mattresses, I'd like to point you to the awesomeness that is [Crazy Trust Exercise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1185118) by hinalilly.


End file.
